Barney's Wiggly Celebration
Barney's Wiggly Celebration '''is a Custom Barney Stage Show that features The Wiggles made & showed on Universal Kids. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff (Along With The Wiggles) have a Wiggly Celebration live on stage for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party Cast (in Order of Appearences) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt) (Body: Miguel Franklin) *Greg Wiggle (Greg Page) *Sam Wiggle (Sam Moran) *Emma Wiggle (Emma Watkins) *Jeff Wiggle (Jeff Fatt) *Lachlan Wiggle (Lachlan Gillespie) *Murray Wiggle (Murray Cook) *Simon Wiggle (Simon Pryce) *Anthony Wiggle (Anthony Field) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) (Body: Alyssa Williams) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) (Body: Megan Godin) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz) (Body: Denise Mason) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voice: Emma Pask, Clare Field) (Body: Samantha Hibburt) *Wags the Dog (Voice: Mic Conway) (Body: Nicole Camegd) *Henry the Octopus (Voice: Paul Paddick) (Body: Katherine Patrick) *Captain Feathersword (Paul Paddick) *Shirley Shawn the Unicorn (Voice: Emma Watkins) (Body: Lucy Wiggan) *Fairy Clare (Clare Field) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act): *Fairy Larissa (Larissa Wright) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Queen Isabella (Carolyn Ferrie) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *James (John Rowe) (Screen in Act ) (Onstage in Act 2) *Genevieve (Kendall Goddard) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Baby Antonio (Antonio Field) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *The Children's of the Circus (Lucia Field, Maria Field, Jake, Bullen-Zorin, Genevieve McFadden) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Rick (Megan Bolton) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Nita (Kerry Bullen) (Onstage in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Anika (Rosalind Evans) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Enrique (Mario Martinez-Diaz) (Onstage in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Johann (Adrian Quinnell) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Ludwig (Karl Shore) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Missy (Kristy Talbot) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) *Julio (Dmitiri Zorin) (Screen in Act 1) (Onstage in Act 2) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #Get Ready to Wiggle #Throw Your Hands Up (Original Jump 5 Version) #Dorothy's Dance Party #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Simon Says #Do the Propeller! #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #The Friendly Pirate Ship #The Dino Dance (Pop) #Here Comes a Bear (The Wiggle's Celebration) #The Clapping Song (Country) #Mr Knickerbocker (Original) #If All the Raindrops (World Music) #Hat on my Head #Move It Like This #Clean Up (March) Act 2 #Henry's Dance (Paul Paddick Reddubed) #Fruit Salad #Hot Patato #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #I Got My Glasses On #The Flap #Sing Your Song (Riff to the Rescue Version) #Snackin' On Healthy Food (Pop) #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show Version) #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango #Uncle Noah's Ark #What I Like About You #Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) #Just Imagine (Original) #Happy Birthday to You (Rock) #Together with You (Pop) #I Love You (Folk) #Together with You (Reprise)* Trivia *Barney has a costume similar to Season 13's. *BJ has a costume similar to Season 12's, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's. *Baby Bop has a costume similar to Season 13's, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's. *Riff's mechanism is similar to Barney's. *Barney wears a gold tie. *Baby Bop wears a pink skirt. * BJ wears a gold vest. *Riff wears a green jacket. *The Stage from '''The Wiggle's Celebration was used *Dorothy has her Costume from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show *Wags has his Costume from Ready, Steady, Wiggle *Henry has his Costume from Ready, Steady, Wiggle But during the Meet and Greet After the Show, he has his gloves to sign autographs *The Wiggles Also appeared in Barney Meets The Wiggles